pocketgodfandomcom-20200216-history
Ooga
Ooga is a Pygmy who first appears in the best-selling iPod Touch/iPhone app Pocket God. He is the leader of Tribe Ookga Chaka (present also in the spin-off Pocket God: Journey To Uranus), the main character of the Pocket God Comics (in which he is stubborn and mischevious, constantly challenging Klik's belief in the Gods), and, having been in ever version of the Pocket God franchise, has become a universal symbol of Pocket God. His popularity is so such that the mini-game "Ooga Jump", the tribe's language Ooganese, the Oog Island, and the name of this wiki are generally considered to be named after him. Ooga is possibly the most well-known of all the Pygmies in the game. Phsyical Description [[Pocket God|'Pocket God']] ]]In Pocket God, Ooga looks the same as the other Pygmies. He wears a green grass skirt and has black hair with a bone in it. He is short, stubby and slightly pudgy. He has tanned skin with lighter skin around the eyes, mouth and chest/belly and a spot on each side of his face. He has brown eyes and black hair. He has four fingers on each hand and four toes on each foot. He also has a comically large head. 'Pocket God Comics' "I don't know how you did it, Ooga, but you have found a way to appease the Gods. You've given us our lives back. I was wrong about you. We all were. Three cheers for Ooga. Ooga! Ooga! Ooga!" --Klik In Pocket God Comics, Ooga looks almost like his appearance in Pocket God, except he now has blue eyes instead of brown. Personality 'Pocket God' In Pocket God, Ooga acts the same as the other Pygmies do. His description says "The fearless leader". 'Pocket God Comics' "Grow up, Klik says. Where's the fun in that?" '' --Ooga In Pocket God Comics Ooga is the main character and leader of the tribe. He is a smart-alec who questions the beliefs of his fellow and abuses the Pygmies' ability to come back to life after being killed by playing deadly pranks on the other Pygmies. He is notoriously mischievous towards the others and usually causes their deaths. However, in the end, he is the reason everything is restored back to normal after having an encounter with the gods. Ooga does not respect the tribe very much, and does not believe in the gods. Ooga loathes Klik, due to his frequent conversations about the gods, and how he always talks to him by using the subject. Ooga is unbelievably selfish, but when Klik picks on someone for doing something wrong, usually Nooby, Ooga stands up against Klik, and agrees that he did nothing wrong, but he most likely does this because he dislikes Klik. Surprisingly, Ooga only gets on well with Nooby, whose intelligence is limited. Although Ooga treats him the same as everyone else, Nooby says that the entire tribe says that Ooga is a monster, for obvious reasons, but Nooby never takes negative subjects seriously, nor positively, therefore, Ooga is called by Nooby, his 'bestest friend'. Relationship to the Gods '''Nooby:' But Nooby thought Ooga not believe in Gods? Ooga: "It's not that I didn't believe in them. It's that I didn't think they believed in us." Nooby: ''"Nooby not understand."'' --Ooga and Nooby discussing the gods Throughout the comics, Ooga is a firm believer that the gods don't deserve respect and thus clashes with Klik a lot. However, throughout the series he becomes more and more intent on asking them why the Pygmies always die and then are reborn again. He feels that the Pygmies deserve to know why, and he eventually does make contact with the gods in the climax of the 4th issue. Pocket God Facebook Ooga makes an appearance as a Facebook Pygmy. When the player takes possession of Big Island in the Divine Archipelago, the name of the added sixth Pygmy is Ooga (unknown if this is true for all players), who the player can then proceed to change the name, gender, and customize appearance. As of Facebook Ep. 8: Hi-Islander, a website spoofing Wikipedia known as Pygmypedia was created that features a personal appeal from Ooga to get the players to invite their friends to play the game. The text of the message is the following: Many of you don't know this, but I'm a volunteer. That's right. I volunteer my DEVOTION and SACRIFICE to the gods every day by being killed, so that they can regenerate me to, well, be killed again. Not every god will want to take their wrath out on a pygmy like me. And that's fine, except that it isn't, because if we're not being killed, we don't feel like the gods are paying any attention to us and therefore don't love us. So if you believe we've made you feel sufficiently guilty, why not get a friend to sign up for Pocket God to keep our world dangerous and life-theatening? If everyone just signed up for Pocket God and killed just ONE pygmy a day, and got ONE friend to kill ONE MORE pygmy a day, we would be closer to 400,000 Monthly Active Users. With more Monthly Active Users, we can add even MORE ways for you to kill us. It's a bit like the circle of life. Sort of. At any rate, for every pygmy left unkilled, Pocket God is that much further away from adding dinosaurs and zombies. And that would be a shame. Pocket God isn't just a game. It is a humanitarian project to bring the dream of torturing tiny beings to every single Monthly Active User. Every single Monthly Active User. Think about that long and hard. Let it make you feel ashamed. Keep the dream of tormenting us pygmies alive. Tell a friend to come on over and snuff some pygmies. And tell them to tell a friend to tell another friend to tell that friend... well, you get the idea. It is you who will determine how many fun ways there are to make us miserable and happy at the same time. This year, get another person to sign up for Pocket God. Won't you? Thanks. Ooga, Pygmipedia Founder (deceased, but not for long) Furthermore, information about Ooga's life was given in an infobox about him further mimicking Wikipedia's format. The information about his life is that he was born Thursday, January 7th, 152,351,118 BC then again on Friday, his resident is a tiny island off the coast of Pangaea, his nationality is Pygmian, his occupation is a stone idol polisher, reluctant leader of Tribe Ookga Chaka, his titles include President of Pygmia, Chairman of the School of Coconutology, Vice Chairman Emeritus Cum Laude of Pygmedia, and the Foundation for Easily Disposable Oval-Headed Guys, his awards include the Golden Bone for Becoming Dinner for Fire Ants, and his successor is Dooby, though apparently not if he has anything to say about it. Say My Name.jpg|Ooga in the "Say My Name" icon Klik's Fish-Slap.png|Ooga (center) in the Fishmas video Trivia *He has the only mini game named after a pygmey ooga jump. *Ooga makes a special appearance in the episode icon for Ep 14: Say My Name! *According to Dave's State of the Island, Ooga appears in Doodle Jump, The Creeps, and Harbor Master. This means two things: That in Doodle Jump, no matter what Pygmy name you type in as your highscore name, you'll always play as Ooga, and that in The Creeps and Harbor Master, even though there's more than one Pygmy, they are all Ooga. * Ooga has an iPhone 4. * Sometimes, in the comics, Ooga has brown eyes instead of blue. Category:Pocket God Comics Category:Pygmies Category:Pocket God Comic Characters Category:Tribe Ookga Chaka Category:Pocket God (Facebook) Category:Pocket God